f4seriesfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Apt
An Apt '(アパート, ''Apāto) is someone recognized by the god of Energy himself, Fourth (F4). Each of the Apts acquires the most powerful type of power, "'''the Power of Gaia" (ガイアパワー, Gaiapawā). List * First Apt: William Shepherd William Shepherd is the founder of the Heroes Association and the first Apt, 500 years ago. Illustrating himself during the First Great War, he had the idea, with Kamira, of creating the Association in order to protect the Earth from Monsters. He was the first God-Rank (ranked first). As the creator of the Seals of the Zodiac he's the first bearer of the seal of Aries. He was deemed Apt for his ambition, that of protecting humanity. * Second Apt: Kamira Kamira is the current God-Rank ranked 9 (previously 2) and the second Apt, recognized 500 years ago. With his friend William Shepherd, he created the Heroes Association. He's the first and the current bearer of the seal of Capricorn. During the First Great War he was severely injured and was in a deep coma state. During his artificial sleep, he never stopped, via his subconscious, wanting to wake up to help his friend to recruit new heroes. It was at this moment that F4 chose him, and decided to give him a new body made entirely of pure energy. He then became the first Energy-living Thing (ELT) and then became immortal. He was deemed for his will to live and his kindness. * Third Apt: Aza Aza is the current God-Rank ranked 1, member of the Heroes Association and the third Apt, recognized 15 years ago. He's the current bearer of the seal of Leo. He is by far the most powerful hero in history, so much so that even the Gods and The Front of Humanity fear him. It is said that "when it is there, humanity will not fall". Born in the city of Mire, he became, with his friends, one of the Heroes of Mire, powerful heroes recognized throughout the galaxy for their power. At the age of 15, he beat an Unclassifiable Monster, Zeus, and protected Mire. Two years later, he was recognized as the "Miracle of Si'Sei Weisi" (beating Mehddisva) and the same year married Rhea with whom he would have a daughter. His wife and daughter, Anya, were killed by Odius on the orders of Satan, who Aza defeated 15 years before the intrigue began. It was when he tried to revive his daughter, still a little alive after the attack on Odius, and using a prohibited skill, that F4 chose him. He was deemed for his monstrous power and for his sin of having defied the Gods. * 'Fourth Apt: 'Clemente Ottawa Clemente Ottawa is a hero, and the previous God-Rank ranked 7 ; he's the Chief and creator of the Scientific Section of the Heroes Association. He's the current bearer of the seal of Gemini. Born in the city of Mire, he became, with his friends, one of the Heroes of Mire, powerful heroes recognized throughout the galaxy for their power. Many years ago, he helped, with the others Heroes of Mire, Aza to beat Zeus and was entrant of the Battle of Si'Sei Weisi (against Mehddisva). After creating the Scientific Section with Ai Sheyla Kayli and Roc Dosso, he managed to create artificial seals and new improved weapons, some of which were able to reach the level of Sacred Weapons. It was thanks to his scientific genius that F4 chose him. He was therefore deemed for his extraordinary intelligence. * 'Fifth Apt: 'Maxim Chesgknas Maxim Chesgknas is a monster, member of the Willesilberners and the only one of them who did not need to receive any power from Anne Pray-Anri. He's the former "K" (the Key) of the Willesilberners. His natural power allows him to dispel anything, even life or an abstract idea. When he was born, Maxim was able neither to walk, nor to speak, nor to see. He was a failed Monster, and the King then decided to deny him. He was then picked up by two human heroes, who then raised him on Earth. When the two died, a miracle happened, Maxim was able to speak, saying "Thank you for everything". Filled with curiosity, F4 decided to place in Maxim part of his power, and as a tribute to the goodness of the two heroes for having taken care of a failed monster, at a time when a mass purification in the System Solar was in place. Just before the Second Great War, he decided to join Anne Pray-Anri's (the new Queen) army and helped her to purge the bad humans who tarnish the good, like those who had gathered him.